


Yours and Mine (Shoes)

by orphan_account



Series: Soumako Drabbles [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Sousuke, Secret Relationship, confused teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling fast, falling hard, still every bit confused if its true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine (Shoes)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in Free!ES where Makoto is putting on his shoes at home and beside him there's the exact pair of shoes that Sousuke wears

 

            Maybe if everyone had looked more closely they would have noticed. Every yearning glance, every brush of clothes, every movement to close distance. But maybe it was because everyone was too wrapped up with their own worries that they didn’t. Not that it was obvious, but it wasn't all that unnoticeable either.

            If they had just looked down, they would have known that two pairs of shoes were switched.

            Makoto unlocked the front door and peeked his head inside as though he were sneaking into a stranger’s house and not his own. Confirming no one was home (as no one normally would be at the time), he opened the door wider and entered.

            “You can come inside,” Makoto said to the other behind him.

            “I think we should wait ‘til we know each other a little more before doing something like that, don’t you think?” Sousuke teased as he closed the door behind him. Makoto turned around blushing and lightly pushed at the other’s chest. It was just strong enough to make Sousuke take half a step back, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist, pulling the latter close to his chest so he could rest his chin on his favorite shoulder.

            The placement of his arms sent a ticklish touch at Makoto’s stomach making his lips sound out a childish laughter. He turned his head just enough to see those captivating sea-like eyes staring back at him. Slowly, Makoto leaned forward so their noses touched and let Sousuke close the remaining space for their long awaited kiss. They parted with a sigh finally able to have a taste of the other.

            “I’ve missed you,” Sousuke whispered with impatience still lingering even after they’d touch.

            “Mm me too.” Makoto pressed his smiling lips against Sousuke’s once more, noticing how desperate the other felt. He knew because he was too. It had been almost a month since they’ve been apart, but it felt like a lifetime. Makoto snuggled further back into those comfortable arms that held him. They started to sway as they still stood at the entryway, moving their feet together as though dancing to the silence of the house and the drumming of their happy hearts.

            Makoto looked down to their shoes and asked, “Do you think they noticed?”

            Sousuke followed his gaze at his red shoes that Makoto wore and Makoto’s green shoes that he wore. “Possibly.”

            “Maybe they’ll just think we have the same pairs of shoes in the exact same colors,” Makoto tried to convince himself. Sousuke gave him a look of doubt making him chuckle a nervous laughter. “You’re right. I guess not.”

            “Well, it’s fine even if they did figure it out right? I mean the only reason we kept it a secret was because we weren’t really sure if this was something that was going somewhere. And now we know that it is.” Sousuke paused in thought. “It is…right?”

            Makoto smiled wide and kissed him on the cheek to reassure him. “Mm.”

            Sousuke replied with a lazy grin and it was one of Makoto’s favorite things. Makoto unwrapped himself from the other’s unwilling arms and took Sousuke by the hand. “C’mon let’s go upstairs.”

           

            They had done this often: sneaking around whenever they both had free time and spending it all at either’s empty houses; most times spent in Makoto’s room.

            Upon entering the room, Sousuke lifted Makoto into a straddle, prompting a giggle and another wave of blushing across his cheeks.

            “Sousuke put me down! I’m heavy,” Makoto said but smiled and held his arms around the other’s neck anyway; his slender fingers even brushing up into the soft, short, black hair.

            “Alright, alright.” Sousuke carried him to his bed and dropped them both down with an “unf”. The bed creaked at their weight but they didn’t hear it over the laughter of their own voices.

            The strands of light brown hair spread across the sheets and away from Makoto’s face. Sousuke hovered above him staring at the bare face smiling up at him. It had been weeks since he’d seen him so up close with those brilliant green eyes that sometimes shined with tints of yellow and other times a golden brown, his straight long nose that curved smoothly at the tip and had the faintest line that was colored lighter than his tan skin at the bridge of his nose, those adorable rosy shaded cheeks that would spread its warm color to his ears and neck, or the irresistible pouty lips colored a soft pink that matched how it felt to kiss them.

            “I really, really missed you.” Sousuke whispered as he touched his forehead to Makoto’s. He was exhausted thinking about swimming, about Rin’s competitive infatuation with Nanase and relays, about his shoulder, about his broken dream. It was even tougher to deal with without getting to be with Makoto when he wanted which was all the time.

            Makoto tilted his head without disconnecting their touch and cupped his hands to Sousuke’s vulnerable frowning face. His thumbs caressing his cheeks in a soft motion and his hand stopping at the edge of his jawline, Makoto rose to kiss him once, twice, thrice. Again and again until he rid of any and all sadness that could’ve been there.

            Sousuke’s frown slipped and he returned every kiss with every bit of happiness Makoto made him feel. And somehow it still wasn’t enough. He pressed his lips firmly, pushing Makoto back down to plop on his pillow. Sousuke bit gently at his bottom lip and a soft moan escaped Makoto. A sound only he could hear. It was his and only his. He was greedy for more. He wanted all of Makoto. All to himself. He wanted to drown in Makoto’s touch and warmth. Sometimes it scared him how possessive he got and he had no doubt that if he voiced his thoughts it could scare Makoto away.

            Makoto slid his arms to the back of Sousuke’s neck, wanting to close the smallest of gaps between them. He hadn’t realized, but his legs tangled with Sousuke’s in a way that pulled not just their chests together but every other part of their bodies. And maybe if he realized he would have shyly pulled away; or, maybe not. His face was burning up with every wet kiss and brush of finger over his stomach under his now seemingly unneeded shirt, but he didn’t mind the warmth of Sousuke’s body melting with his own. If anything, he wanted more. He wanted their skins to touch in a way he’s never felt. He wanted to feel Sousuke’s tingling kisses all over his skin. He was desperate for it. Makoto could blame it on the weeks of not seeing each other, but he knew how quickly and deeply he had fallen for Sousuke—how fast paced their relationship was. It was thrilling, yet it made him want to run. Run from Sousuke, from his self, from happiness. He was afraid of losing it all.

            Makoto was the first to break their kiss, thoroughly out of breath and lips already feeling swollen. It didn’t stop Sousuke though from kissing his neck, Adam’s apple to the end of his collar bone. He clung to the back of Sousuke’s shirt desperately, feeling shivers at his touch; and at the same time, feeling frightened that maybe he’d lose him one day. He didn’t understand where this fear had sprung from, but these past few days he’s been feeling it grow in his mind.

            This was the longest period of time they had spent apart and it had given him time to think of their relationship and how it all started. Their start was a bit awkward actually.

            Sousuke was always so angry, always wearing that seemingly undoable knotted frown. It was during the Splash Fest that Makoto accidentally found him in a corner clenching at his shoulder. Without thinking, he’d run over to him and asked if he was okay. Sousuke wasn’t the nicest person in the world and Makoto really couldn’t blame him for being angry, but he didn’t expect at the time for Sousuke to glower at him. His teal eyes colored like sea looked so dark with an endless depth that if Makoto swam in them, he was sure he’d drown. It made Makoto take a step back.

            And he would have left; after all, they barely knew each other, but something was nagging at him to stay. So he did. He sat across from him awkwardly and watched him quietly. It took a second for Sousuke to notice his green eyes staring patiently at him. Sousuke had twitched probably irritated that he hadn’t left. Makoto smiled back at him though not entirely unaffected when the other’s eyes remained dark. Still he continued to smile, not mockingly, not pitifully, but in an effort to comfort because that was all Makoto could give—all he knew how to do. His persistence kept Sousuke quiet and made him shift his gaze away from his caring smile to his shoes. Makoto followed his eyes downward.

            Without thinking, Makoto had muttered somewhat excitedly at the fact that they wore the same exact shoes only different in color. He laughed to himself, but Sousuke couldn’t help but think that hearing the lightness of his laugh made the pain in his shoulder feel a little less annoying. However, Sousuke didn’t want to admit it, so he looked away and focused on the pain in his shoulder, letting anger and frustration take over him again.

            It didn’t go unnoticed as Makoto saw him clenching his empty hand into a fist. It was scary how white his knuckles went like his joints were stretching his skin to the point it may tear. Makoto quickly placed his hand over Sousuke’s, more afraid that the latter would hurt himself than the former receiving another menacing glare. It definitely earned him a glare, but Makoto didn’t back down. Maybe Sousuke’s anger had transferred over to him, he didn’t know, but he was frowning right back and that seemed to shock Sousuke a bit. Makoto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and continued the process. Slowly he’d inhale then take his time exhaling as if every breath meant releasing one of his worries. He was so immersed in his breathing exercise that he wasn’t aware of his own movement in his hand as his thumb swiped gently against Sousuke’s hand back and forth soothingly.

            Watching Makoto breathing in slowly was contagious. Sousuke started following along and syncing to the other’s rhythm without even realizing it. Little by little, Makoto could feel Sousuke’s grip slacken and eventually relax. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw teal eyes staring at him, but it was nothing like before. It was a riveting swirl of blues and greens like the clear waters you could only see at tropical islands. It sent tingles to his body.

            And for whatever reason, Makoto continued to hold his hand and Sousuke let him.

            After that they’d met coincidentally and connected much easier than the first time. Maybe Makoto just wanted to feel needed, but he enjoyed the random moments they encountered each other. Maybe he was being selfish in thinking how someone appreciated his care. Maybe he was happy that someone had seen him not just as some idle friend that was always there but never stood out. So maybe that’s why he was so afraid now. Makoto didn’t want to go back to feeling invisible. He was so lonely then and he hadn’t even known until now.

            “Makoto,” Sousuke called him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Sousuke out of breath and his face painted with a deep red, making his sea colored eyes look absolutely stunning. Sousuke was so lovely, so beautiful. The way he’d call his name always the same like it was his favorite word. Makoto watched as he caught his breath and swallowed before saying, “I want to take you away.”

            Makoto’s eyes widen in surprise at the sudden words. He opened his mouth to say something but was hushed with a short kiss.

            “I want to take you away somewhere far,” Sousuke continued.  “Somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere nothing could hurt us.” Sousuke brushed at Makoto’s soft brown hair. “I want you all to myself.”

            “…” Makoto opened his mouth but no sound left him. He stared into those teal eyes looking back at him. There was anxiety mixed into his eyes but more than that there was something that resonated with his heart. A special feeling that he wasn’t sure he could label. Love? Lust? Desire? He couldn’t really tell the difference but somehow staring at Sousuke made him feel safe. Maybe he’d regret it in later years, but right now, right here in this moment it felt like this is where he should be, feeling the way he did, feeling an aching yearn and happiness all at once. He placed a gentle hand to one side of Sousuke’s jaw and rubbed his thumb over the other’s swollen lips. “Please take me away.”

            They kissed again matching their lips then again from their necks to chests, again from wrists to hands, and again from thighs to stomachs. The world around them was quiet, only hearing their own sounds while tangled in each other breathlessly and hopelessly addicted to the other’s loving touch. It was too early to say those three words—too early to be making a choice and promise to spend their lives together. Too early for them to say anything. So they kissed without words because they knew the day would come for those words to be said. They knew they’d make it last to when the time wasn’t too early or too late, but just right. They’d say those words when the time came and they’d know they truly meant it. And at that time they’ll realize it had always been true. Now, there, and then—when they were foolish, when it was too early, when it was only said through their silent embrace. It was true, but they wouldn’t know until that time came.

 

             When Makoto fluttered his eyes open, his head felt slightly groggy. The walls of his room dyed a yellow-orange from his adjacent window. A shift of movement behind him reminded him of the moments earlier. Makoto turned his naked body around to see Sousuke’s sleeping face. He smiled at the small frown Sousuke wore even in his sleep. He then sneaked his arms around Sousuke’s bare waist, hugging him tight and nuzzling his head to his warm softly beating chest. His own movement woke Sousuke, who exhaled through his nose before kissing the top of Makoto’s head with half-opened eyes. It was so comforting just lying like this. He wished time would stop at this moment.

            Just as they were both falling back to a dreamy sleep, Makoto’s phone went off. Reluctantly, Makoto checked his phone to see a text message from his parents letting him know that the twins’ after school activities ended early and therefore they’ll be home soon. Makoto jumped into sitting position startling Sousuke beside him.

            “What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked still half asleep.

            “My family is on their way home!” Makoto shrieked in panic. Sousuke got up immediately and they both rushed to put their clothes back on.

            “Wait, those are my briefs,” Makoto said as he realized the one in his hand was Sousuke’s.

            “No time to change.” Sousuke had already pulled his jeans up and fastened it.

            When they were fully clothed, they ran down the stairs. Makoto stared worriedly at his clock as he waited for Sousuke to put his shoes back on.

            “Remember the red ones,” Makoto reminded making the other grin. As soon as Sousuke had his shoes on, Makoto was pushing him towards the door.

            “Woah! Wait, wait, wait!” Makoto looked confusingly at him thinking maybe he’d forgotten something. “Kiss,” Sousuke answered with a smirk as if he had read Makoto’s mind. Makoto huffed exaggeratingly and smiled before kissing him quickly on the lips.

            “Okay now shoo before we get caught.”

            Sousuke ignoring him, leaned to his side to whisper into Makoto’s ear with a grin playing on his lips, “You think anyone would notice that we exchanged briefs?”

            Makoto blushed a dark red, feeling his heart race all over again at the thought. He placed his hands over his face. “Oh god, I hope not.”

            “I hope so.”

            “What?” Makoto almost shouted.

            “Then they’d know you’re mine.” Makoto watched as Sousuke coyly smiled that lazy grin of his. It made his heart feel light and he really wished in that moment he could run away with Sousuke to a different place—a different world where no hurt could reach them and that they weren’t the awkward teenagers still trying to find where they belonged.

            Sousuke opened the front door and moved to leave, but Makoto held his hand still fearing that loneliness would return to him someday. He brushed his lips against Sousuke’s barely making a kiss. Makoto said with sad yet sweet eyes, “Please come back for your briefs.”

            Sousuke would have probably laughed if he hadn’t heard the sad undertone in Makoto’s voice. He didn’t really understand why he was sad, but his heart ached and that was enough. Sousuke smiled reassuringly kissing his lips again, then his nose, and then his forehead; replacing those three words he held back from saying. “Even if you didn’t have my shoes or my briefs, I’d always come back for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out more serious than I intended yikes. I originally titled this drabble as "Shoes" because I planned for this to be more light-hearted but that didn't really happen lol So I came up with another title and then couldn't decide on either haha orz
> 
> I don't understand how I managed to write this so fast when it took me weeks to write the last chapter of 10 days like??? idk whats wrong with me. Welp I hope you enjoyed this drabble because its probably going to be a long while before I write another one =3=


End file.
